1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor integrated circuits, and, more particularly, to a temperature management circuit, a system on chip (SOC) including the temperature management circuit and a method of managing temperature in the SOC.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An SOC represents a chip or a system integrated in the chip. Recently, various circuits are integrated together in a chip according to an increasing degree of integration of the SOC, and also the operational speed of the SOC is ever-increasing to satisfy user demand. As the integration degree and the operational speed of the SOC increase, temperature/thermal management becomes an important factor in the monitoring and controlling of temperature variation of the SOC.